Speed of Sound
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Tomoyo va camino a su boda cuando el conductor le hace una pregunta crucial. ¿Cuales serán sus verdaderos sentimientos al respecto?


Digimon Fanfic  
"SPEED OF SOUND"  
por Ivan E.Altamirano

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de CLAMP así que no me demandes.

El pie golpeaba rítmicamente el piso del coche Mercedes. Ya había avisado por celular que llegaría tarde. Sin embargo, la ansiedad y el enojo no se habían disipado.  
¿Como pretendían disiparse si su conductor le había hecho una pregunta estupida?  
¿Tan estupida que le había hecho llenar de dudas? Justo ahora, a solo media hora de su boda.  
Y lo peor, el parecía disfrutarlo. Una sonrisa felina, astuta, vil, cruel, estupida, acompañada de todos los insultos posibles se enmarcaba en su rostro  
...Entonces porque se sentía tan cohibida, tan apenada, tan...

-¡HIRAGISAWA!  
El susodicho no parecía estar escuchando. Estaba concentrado taradeando una canción mientras sus dedos tambolireaban el volante al rítmo de tal melodía.

_How long before I get in  
Before it starts before I begin  
How long before you decide or  
Before I know what it feels like  
Where to, where do I go?  
If you never try then you'll never know  
How long do I have to climb  
Up on the side of this mountain of mine_

Look up, I look up at night  
Planets are moving at the speed of light  
Climb up, up in the trees  
Every chance that you get is a chance you seize  
How long am I gonna stand  
With my head stuck under the sand  
I start before I can stop or  
Before I see things the right way up

All that noise and all that sound  
All those places I have found  
And birds go flying at the speed of sound  
To show ya how it all began  
Birds came flyin from the underground  
If you could see it then you'd understand

Ideas that you'll never find  
All the inventors could never design  
The buildings that you put up  
Japan and China all lit up  
A sign that I couldn't read  
or a light, that I couldn't see  
Some things you have to believe  
When others are puzzles, puzzlin me

All that noise and all that sound  
All those places I have found  
And birds go flying at the speed of sound  
To show ya how it all began  
Birds came flyin from the underground  
If you could see it then you'd understand  
Oh when you see it then you'll understand

All those signs I knew what they meant  
Some things you can't invent  
Some get made, and some get sent  
Earth's gone flying at the speed of sound  
To show ya how it all began  
Birds came flyin from the underground  
If you could see it then you'd understand  
Oh when you see it then you'll understand

-Hiragisawa...  
-Lalala...oh sí...  
-Hiragisawa - el tono de la joven se elevo peligrosamente.  
-Lalala - Eriol seguía taradeando absorto sin saber el peligro que se acercaba. Lentamente, unas manos rodeaban su cuello, pero la joven parecio desistir, sin embargo no su intento de llamar su atención.  
-ERIOL!  
-Si señorita? - como si hubiera escuchado perfectamente, el joven de lentes miro de reojo a su distinguida pasajera, Tomoyo Daidoji.  
-Estabas escuchandome desde un principio Hiragisawa?  
Eriol siguio sonriendo, pero parecio ausente un momento. Tomoyo suspiro.  
-Eriol...  
-Sí madame - Eriol enarco una ceja aun con esa sonrisa tan gatuna suya.  
-Estas jugando conmigo?  
-No señorita, solamente soy protocolario. Como chofer suyo y futuro padrino de su boda, creo que merezco me tutee.  
-Sí, sí..como sea. Eriol... - Tomoyo bajo la mirada mientras apretaba su vestido de bodas, que ella misma había diseñado...con tanto ahínco, para ese día.  
-Sucede algo??  
-Porque dijiste eso?  
-Decir que?  
-Eso, lo de hace unos minutos.  
-Yo no dije nada.  
-Sí, sí lo dijiste! - Tomoyo estallo y casí lo ahorca con su tiara, cuando el sonido del celular resono.  
-Supongo me salvo la campana señorita - Eriol le paso el aparato. Tomoyo lo tomo bruscamente y contrario a sus modales, le saco la lengua.  
-Si? Hola? - Tomoyo sonrio al escuchar la voz - no cariño, estoy bien.  
Eriol se volvio. Su sonrisa desaparecio, dejando un ver un rostro serio...sin embargo, al mirarse en el retrovisor, trato de componerlo un poco. Justamente a tiempo cuando Tomoyo colgaba.  
-Que tal esta el noviete?  
-Eriol - Tomoyo suspiro - pense que ya habían hecho las paces.  
-Las hicimos. Bueno, prometí no volver a tirarlo de salto bungie por el puente de Tokio - Eriol sonrio malignamente al recordar el momento.  
-Que! Así que tu fuiste?!!  
-Upss? - Eriol le miro con ojos de gatito a medio morir. Tomoyo tuvo un sentimiento ambivalente. Por un lado penso en matarlo por hacerle eso a su futuro esposo, pero al ver aquella expresión, se suavizo totalmente.  
-Eres un...  
-Dílo, con confianza...  
Pero Tomoyo solo respondio con un leve golpecito en el hombro del joven. Este solto una risita complice mientras veía el tráfico, que los había atascado.  
-Eres un manipulador sabes?  
-Como??  
-Había algo que quería preguntarte, pero ahora no lo recuerdo!  
-La edad hace estragos sabes?  
-La edad? Solo tengo 27 años!  
-Y yo también - Eriol enarco una ceja - pero según estudios médicos, los bebes nacen con su sistema nervioso incompleto y este se desarrolla hasta el máximo a la edad de los 8 o 9 años. Por eso nos meten a eso llamados primarias...pobres niños - Eriol se detuvo al notar la risita de Tomoyo - y claro, a los 26 años es cuando comienza la muerte celular. Perdemos 1,000 millones de celulas nerviosas por año...  
-Aja chico listo, entonces como explicas que mi madre ya con su edad, aun recuerde la talla de mi bra... - Tomoyo se tapo la boca roja - eres un...  
-A mí no me veas - Eriol le guiño un ojo - te delataste solita.  
-Eres un maldito manipulador!  
-Sí, gracias por el halago. Es sencilla tu pregunta. Depende que tanto ejercicio mental hallas tenido durante tus primeros años de vida. Si aprendiste a hacer asociaciones, las neuronas hacen conexiones entre sí, salvando la "info", como lo haría el "cache" de varias computadoras.  
Tomoyo abrio la boca, pero solo se reclino en el asiento sonriendo. No cabía duda que Eriol era bastante inteligente.  
Y no solo eso. Carismatico, divertido...bueno, a veces se pasaba de bromas. En sus propias palabras era...  
-Sí - Eriol le sonrio - tengo 5 años de edad.  
Tomoyo parpadeo y nego con la cabeza. Aparte, sabía leer la mente.  
-No te asustes, no soy telequinetico. Podre ser el gran mago Clow, y podre hablar por tu mente, pero no se leerla.  
-Entonces como...?  
-Mi antiguo yo no era un genio porque sí. Me paso sus recuerdos, claro, luego de un rato, todo se te hace taaan predecible.  
Tomoyo estuvo a punto de criticarlo, pero sonrio. Era cierto que su amigo era un presumido o egocentrico. Sin embargo, no parecía hacerlo adrede. Era una forma de sacar el estres como el decía.  
Fue cuando recordo...  
-Eriol...¿Porque me dijiste que no quiero a Misashi?  
La sonrisa de la reencarnación de Clow se mantuvo. Sin embargo, Tomoyo no se quedaba atrás en observación. Había notado como sus labios habían temblado un poco, como si mantener el gesto le costará.  
Y su siguiente movimiento lo delato. Simplemente volvio su vista al frente.  
-Porque es la verdad. Estas aquí hablando de mí...no de él.  
-Eso es porque si hablo de él, comienzas a armar un escandalo.  
-Quizás...  
Tomoyo sonrio y le toco el hombro delicadamente.  
-Eriol, te elegí como el chofer de bodas porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos, aparte serás padrino.  
-Sí, gracias por el honor.  
Tomoyo noto como esto último había sido con algo de dureza. Por un momento le vino el comentario que le había hecho Sakura hace unos días, pero termino por obviarlo.  
Eso no era posible...

-El tráfico esta avanzando... - Eriol vio como comenzaban a moverse los coches - hay que darnos prisa...  
-Deten el coche.  
-Eh?  
-Sí, estacionate. Tenemos que hablar.  
Eriol se volvio parpadeando a la novia.  
-De que rayos hablas? Tu boda va a comenzar.  
-Le avise a Misashi que tardaría...aprovechemos no?  
Ahora Eriol parecía desconcertado. Tomoyo sonrio por dentro. Le encantaba esa expresión en él. Lo hacía parecer vulnerable...y solo a ella le había mostrado varias veces antes...  
...Todo después del asunto de Kaho...  
-Tomoyo...se te zafo un tornillo??  
-No se me zafo nada. Vamos, quiero oír el sabio comentario de uno de mis mejores amigos.  
Con su petición, Eriol había quedado algo vulnerable. Y se reflejo en esta ocasión: al momento de terminar la frase, el parecio encogerse, como si lo hubieran aguijoneado.  
-Pero...  
-Eriol, estacionate antes de que nos llamen las bocinas de otros coches.  
Algo renuente, el peliazul puso marcha y poniendo direccionales, tomo con rapidez el crucero lateral. Finalmente, pudieron salir a una intersección y detenerse, curiosamente, frente una heladería.  
-Ok - Eriol suspiro y miro la tienda - voy por uno, quieres?  
-Eh? Pero...  
-No te preocupes, te traere un helado en un vaso graaande, así no mancharás tu vestido.  
-Hablas como si tuviera pésimos modales. Te recuerdo...  
-Ya, lo sé - Eriol abrio la portezuela - ahora vengo. Si Misashi se entera que perdí a su prometida, me degolla...  
Tomoyo hizo una mueca, pero tan pronto Eriol entro en la heladería, se recosto en el mullido asiento bastante satisfecha. Eriol había elegido escapar...  
-Me acorralo - mascullo el joven mientras miraba los diferentes sabores en un estante - creo que no debí ser tan obvio...  
En ese momento, un sonido emergio de su smoking. Con rapidez saco el celular, pero hizo una mueca al ver el identificador de llamadas.  
-Eriol, la secuestraste? - fue lo primero que escucho al contestar.  
-Syaoran, deja de ser tan paranoico, no secuestre a nadie, si?  
-Entonces porque no has llegado, según la policía, las vías a la iglesia estan despejadas.  
-Y porque a tí te llego el complejo de policía?  
-Eriol...  
-Vale, vale. Creeme, no la secuestre. Estamos en una heladería.  
-Oh, perfecto. En lugar de llevarla a un lugar oscuro, la llevas a tomar helados...es su boda!  
-Lo sé! Pero ella me pidio eso!  
Se hizo un silencio en el otro lado de la línea.  
-Te pidio que??  
-Sí, que nos detuvieramos...a hablar.  
-Ok, que le dijiste??  
-Porque demonios piensas que todo es mi culpa??  
-Porque lo es...porque no quieres que se case!  
-Es mi amiga, ya lo habíamos discutido.  
-Eriol, por favor. Ayer te la estabas comiendo con la mirada...  
-N-no es mi culpa - Eriol trago saliva - aparte también estaba tu novia, ambas acababan de salir del baño público.  
-Me pondría celoso, pero tus ojos no miraban a Sakura, la miraban a ella.  
-Y tu desde cuando me miras a mí? Por eso piensan que eres algo raro...seguro que no me ves como a Yukito...?  
-Eriol...otro comentario y le dire a Misashi donde estas.  
-Serías capaz?  
-Tu empezaste...  
Eriol apreto la mandíbula y suspiro.  
-Esta bien, llegaremos alla en 15 minutos.  
-No te preocupes, no creo que eso moleste.  
-Como??  
Sin embargo, Syaoran había cortado la llamada. Eriol suspiro y luego miro a la dependienta que le observaba extrañada.  
-¿¿Que jamás había visto a un padrino de bodas comprando en una heladería??

¿Que es lo que toda mujer ansía en su vida? Tener un buen hombre a su lado, casarse y tener una carrera exitosa. Bueno, al menos esos eran los ideales de Tomoyo Daidoji. Lo último ya lo tenía: era presidente de Daidoji Corps, un extenso emporio en juguetes que se había expandido ahora en muchos ramos, desde marcas de celulares hasta computadoras. Pese a la apariencia fragil o tranquila de Tomoyo, había una mujer que en los últimos años, había hecho maravillas con la empresa, en especial, con su matriz en Japón. Todo parecía miel sobre hojuelas y la cereza del pastel, fue conocer a Misashi Katsumoto, un prominente empresario que había surgido de nada y ahora manejaba varios negocios de textiles por toda la Cuenca del Pacífico. Ambos se habían conocido en una fiesta un año antes...la fiesta de compromiso de Kaho Mizuki y Touya Kinomoto...  
El sonido del celular desperto a Tomoyo de sus pensamientos.  
-Tomoyo, estas bien? - escucho apenas contesto. La chica suspiro.  
-Sakura...estoy bien. Llegare en unos minutos, el tráfico esta pesado.  
-Eso supuse. Aunque según Syaoran, no hay tal tráfico...  
Tomoyo sintio un nudo en la garganta. Adoraba a su amiga, desde que se habían conocido 16 años antes, pero últimamente sacaba comentarios que no sabía como interpretarlos.  
-Yo...le pedí a Eriol que detuviera el coche - mascullo como si hubiera hecho una travesura.  
-Ya veo - Sakura contesto escuetamente. Tomoyo apreto el celular. O Sakura era tan ciega como siempre o esperaba algo más...  
-Y..quiero hablar con él...es todo.  
-Esta bien, pero date prisa. Misashi parece algo ansioso...  
-Lo sé, díle que estoy bien.  
-No creo quiera enterarse que hable contigo, no sabría que excusa darle.  
-Sakura, por favor - Tomoyo se desespero - mientele, díle del tráfico.  
-Sabes que no me gusta hacerlo...o que alguien más lo haga... - entonces la llamada se corto. Tomoyo bajo el celular y lo miro como si fuera algo extraño.  
-Estas bien? - la portezuela se abrio y Eriol aparecio con un barquillo de helado en una mano y con un vaso en la otra. Tomoyo asintio mientras tomaba el suyo...

Syaoran colgo. Entonces miro hacia su prometida. Ella también había apagado su celular.  
-No me digas que hablaste con...  
-Syaoran - Sakura le hizo una seña con la cara. Syaoran iba a hablar, pero vio aparecer a un apuesto joven de ojos azules y cabello castaño. Ni más ni menos, que "el novio".  
-Ah...Misashi - Lee sonrio hermeticamente - pasa algo?  
-Es que...estoy preocupado - el novio le devolvio el gesto mientras sacaba un pañuelo limpiandose el sudor.  
-Anda, no estarás pensando que Tomoyo no vendrá, ya nos aviso que viene en camino.  
-Sí, lo sé, pero uno se pone nervioso...ya saben, con todo esto...  
-Desde hace unos días te noto extraño - Syaoran fruncio el entrecejo. Aunque no eran amigos, Syaoran y Eriol lo habían acompañado a realizar varias actividades que un novio hace, como desde buscar el traje adecuado hasta la famosa despedida de soltero.  
Que según Eriol, no podía faltar una chica voluptuosa y desnuda.  
Syaoran sonrio enormemente recordando el evento. Sakura le miro de malos modos como si pudiera leer su mente.  
-Tranquilo - intervino la castaña antes de que Syaoran se echará a reír - Tomoyo estará aquí. Ahora ve a tu lugar.  
-E-esta bien - Misashi asintio más tranquilo - pero antes iré afuera a tomar aire, hace mucho calor.  
Tan pronto se alejo, Sakura le solto un fuerte pisotón a Syaoran.  
-Auch! Y eso porque fue??  
-No se...supongo que si la chica de ayer te dio mucho "cariño", yo debo compensar eso, no esta escrito en tu cultura el ying y el yang.  
Era una bonita forma de recriminarle haber ido a la fiesta de solteros.  
-Vamos Sakura, fue todo idea de Eriol.  
-Pudiste detenerlo...  
-No quiso escuchar, quería despedir con bomba y platillo a Misashi.  
-Según por lo que escuche, más bien parecía querer recordarle las ventajas de la soltería.  
-Bueno, no te lo niego. Además, la chica solo bailo con Misashi.  
-Más te vale...hable con Tomoyo, ya sabrás en que lío se metio no?  
-Sí, y debo aclarar que todo fue idea tuya.  
-Espero funcione. Ella ya me echo una mano y era hora de devolverle el favor.  
-Sakura, ella te aviso que yo estaba en el aeropuerto, jamás trato de separarme de otra persona.  
-Detalles, detalles - Sakura suspiro. Syaoran sonrio. Lo que quedaba de la antigua Sakura eran retazos. Ahora se había convertido en una mujer bastante sofisticada.  
-Hermano! - exclamo la susodicha mientras veía llegar a un apuesto sujeto de cabello negro, tomado de una igualmente beldad castaña...que lucía una barriga de embarazada.  
-Monstruo, que ha pasado? Se supone la boda debio iniciar hace unos minutos.  
-No soy monstruo! - terqueo la joven molesta. Syaoran le salio una gota de sudor. Bueno...algunas cosas jamás se iban. Y aun menos, la mirada y el comentario que Touya le dirigio.  
-Y tu mocoso, espero tu amiguito no este pervirtiendo a Tomoyo.  
El primer impulso de Syaoran fue golpearlo, pero se contuvo. Estaban en una iglesia, había mujeres enfrente...y se vengaría mejor después.  
-No, Eriol sería incapaz de ello, no cree señora? - el chico miro a Kaho. Ella asintio mientras guiñaba un ojo. Touya hizo una mueca.  
-Esperen, no es lo que yo creo que...  
-No seas paranoico hermano - Sakura sonrio - ahora vayan a sentarse, pronto llegará la novia.  
Touya iba a replicar pero Kaho lo halo hacia sus respectivos sitios.  
-Me alegro Kaho tomará ese comentario como una broma - suspiro el castaño.  
-Es feliz con mi hermano, aparte ella fue de las primeras en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Eriol.  
-¿Eh? Entonces él...  
-Creeme - Sakura finalizo sonriendo enigmaticamente - hay una gran historia detrás de todo esto...

-No crees que debemos irnos? El noviete puede enojarse.  
-Me voy a enojar yo si no llamas a Misashi por su nombre.  
-Esta bien. Repito ¿No deberíamos irnos? Tu noviete Misashi podría enojarse.  
Tomoyo suspiro mientras terminaba su helado. Había sido mala idea lo del helado. Eriol al regresar, parecía más fortalecido y ya no tan intimidado como antes de salir. Ahora sería más díficil sacarle la verdad de su comentario.  
-Lo dije porque no creo que ambos esten enamorados  
-Eh? - Tomoyo parpadeo sorprendida. Eriol suspiro mientras devoraba el barquillo  
-Sí. Creo que no lo amas, sino algo...menos que eso.  
-¿Algo menos? - Tomoyo parpadeo - como??  
-No se, por una corazonada?  
-Hiciste esa pregunta porque tuviste un maldito presentimiento?? - Tomoyo apreto los dientes.  
-Pues no me equivoque, estas dudando no?  
-C-Claro que no. Cualquiera dudaría con esas preguntas y más cuando estoy tan cerca de la boda.  
-No es cierto, cualquiera no dudaría...solo tú.  
-Eriol, eres mi amigo, pero no mi conciencia! - Tomoyo parecía más y más molesta - deja de pensar lo que...  
-Entonces porque estamos aquí?  
-Simple, quería saber el motivo de la pregunta.  
-Pues haces demasiado por mí, no crees?  
Tomoyo hizo una mueca.  
-Hiragisawa, no te creí capaz. Eres...eres un egocentrico! Piensas que estoy dudando porque tú estas aquí.  
-No pensaba eso, pero si ahora que lo mencionas...  
-Deja de manipularme!  
-No lo hago, solo pongo los hechos en claro  
-No es eso! Solo porque te crees encantador, supones que me gustas!  
Tomoyo se tapo la boca. Eriol emitio su sutil sonrisa gatuna.  
-Entonces te gusto??  
-No, no, no! - Tomoyo comenzo a negar - eso...  
-Eso dicen no?  
-Solo estas presumiendo! Me gustabas más cuando estabas con Kaho!  
La sonrisa de Eriol se borro totalmente. Tomoyo noto como los ojos azules del joven se tornaban oscuros, sin vida. Con un ligero respingo, se volvio y encendio el coche.  
-Eriol...  
-Vamos - su voz sono dura - o llegarás tarde.  
-Pero... - Tomoyo no alcanzo a decir más. La cortina de protección se elevo entre los, dejandolos aislados en el mismo coche. Eriol miro de reojo la circulación y se adentro sin hacer más aspavientos.  
Mientras, Tomoyo se dejo caer en el asiento.  
-Metí la pata - penso apretando sus puños contra el vestido. El tema de Kaho con Eriol se había convertido en un tabú, en algo restringido. Pero no pudo evitarlo, le había sacado de quisio y tenía que contratacarlo...  
Pero no así...no así.

-¿Tardarán mucho en venir?  
Sakura y Syaoran se volvieron hacia una guapa joven de rasgos orientales y vestido rojizo chino.  
-Meiling, no deberías estar al frente? Según Tomoyo, estan en camino.  
-Sí, lo sé, pero me aburrí. Aparte Yukito me pone algo nerviosa...  
-Je, es normal. Es demasiado amable no?  
-Demasiado, Kinomoto - sonrio la prima de Syaoran - ya sabes mis gustos. Me agradan más serios. Lástima que tu hermano esta ya comprometido.  
-Sí, fue toda una sorpresa. Apenas unas semanas nos enteramos de que Kaho estaba embarazada.  
-No se supone la reencarnación de Clow estaba con ella?  
Syaoran y Sakura se miraron, para soltar un suspiro unísono.  
-Es una historia un tanto...larga.  
-Sospecho hubo problemas  
-Más de los que crees - Syaoran hizo una mueca - Kaho termino con Eriol hace un par de años.  
-Termino? Pero si eran felices.  
-Nosotros también lo creíamos, pero no se que rayos paso. Ambas partes jamás quisieron explicarlo. Simplemente sucedio... - comento Sakura.  
-Sí, fue justamente en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Daidoji... - Syaoran termino por sonreír - en fin, estas cosas pasan.  
Sakura y Meiling asintieron. Sin embargo, conocían a Syaoran de largo tiempo. Por la forma en que el joven termino la frase había algo que el sabía y ellas no.

Tomoyo noto como Eriol conducía por el carril de baja velocidad de la avenida. No iban a paso de tortuga, pero tampoco nada rápido.  
-Es como si no quisiera llegar - penso la chica. Tenía que hablar, de alguna manera, al menos disculparse.  
Sin embargo, antes de que tomara su celular, se oyo un golpecito en el vidrio blindado. Eriol sostenía su celular contra él.  
-El muy desgraciado lo apago - Tomoyo apreto el suyo antes de marcar - como supo...  
Eriol le dirigio una sonrisa de reojo y bajo el celular. Tomoyo se reclino en el asiento bastante molesta. Tenía que hacer que se detuviera o le hablará, de algun modo. Sin embargo, él era el mago Clow y ella una simple mortal. Sabía que cualquier treta no podría hacerle bajar la guardia a este hombre.  
-Pero al fin al cabo es un hombre - penso Tomoyo. Inconcientemente dejo caer su mano sobre su pierna derecha, sintiendo el famoso liguero que toda novia lleva...  
-Eso es - medito luego de un momento. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en el rostro de la novia...

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe _

chorus:

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

repeat chorus

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you 

El dedo de Eriol tamborileaba el volante del coche. Se había ganado algunos bocinazos de los conductores en su trayecto, pero no dejaba de mirar el velocímetro. Con estar en el mínimo era suficiente para no ser multado...  
Y también le servía para tratar de controlarse.  
-Maldita sea Tomoyo - penso apretando el volante - si supieras la verdad...  
El sonido de las bocinas volvio a retumbar. Eriol parpadeo y miro el velocímetro. Efectivamente iba a la mínima velocidad permitida.  
-Esta gente de la ciudad - murmuro. Entonces noto las miradas de los conductores al pasar a su lado. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros estaban felices.  
-Pero que... - Eriol parpadeo. Un coche lleno de adolescentes paso a su lado echando silbidos mientras le levantaban el pulgar en señal de aprobación.  
-Ay no... - Eriol penso lo peor - no puede ser!  
Rapidamente se volvio y casí derrapo al ver la escena: Tomoyo se había despojado del vestido de novia y ahora lucía un sexy conjunto de ropa interior, de esos que se usan en la luna miel, justamente para despertar pasiones.  
-TOMOYO!!!!  
La joven de ojos amatista sonrio. El grito de Eriol inclusive había penetrado el vidrio blindado...

Tomoyo estaba muerta de la risa mientras se colocaba el velo de novia. Disfrutaba ver a Eriol fuera de control, alterado. Lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo, eso no cabía duda.  
-Pero que crees que hacías?? - el chico aparecio de repente frente a ella, luego de colocar las señales de advertencia atrás del coche. Se habían detenido a un costado de la avenida.  
-Nada mi querido Eriol, solamente les mostraba a todos que tan feliz soy de ir a mi boda.  
-Que! Estas loca! Practicabamente estabas haciendo un strep frente a media ciudad de Tomoeda!  
-Y eso te molesta?  
-Claro, vas a casarte y todos pensarán que eres una...  
-Anda, dílo - Tomoyo se paro fuera del coche - dímelo!  
Eriol apreto la mandíbula y se dirigio hacia la cabina del conductor, como dando terminada la platica.  
-Te gusto no?  
Eriol se paro en seco.  
-Que??  
-Sí, te gusto...no como amiga, sino como mujer.  
Eriol se volvio lentamente y contemplo a Tomoyo como si fuera un bicho raro.  
-¿De que rayos estas hablando?  
-Eriol, no me engañas. Soy tan perceptiva como tú...te pusiste celoso  
-¿Celoso? ¿De lo que hiciste? Eso no es estar celoso, sino ser moral!  
-Y tu desde cuando eres tan moral??  
-He madurado...tengo que...  
-Eriol, tu jamás madurarás. Eres uno de los seres más poderosos de la Tierra, no tienes que demostrar eso. Tu misma naturaleza es juguetona.  
Eriol apreto los puños. En serio tenía ganas de aventar a esta joven hacia la avenida llena de coches.  
-Enojado? Frustrado? - Tomoyo se fue acercando - te gane no?  
Una mano de Eriol se levanto repentinamente.  
-Ni te atrevas a dormirme para llevarme a la boda! Hiragisawa, cuentame que paso con...  
-Yo rompí con Kaho...  
-Que?? - Tomoyo parpadeo. Eriol bajo la mano y el aura rojiza que emanaba de ella se desvanecio - eso...es imposible! Todos sabemos que ella termino contigo porque no te quería!  
Eriol no contesto, simplemente dejo caer las manos en la cubierta del Mercedes. Tomoyo iba a hablarle, pero se detuvo. ¿Acaso..?  
-El rompimiento fue en tu cumpleaños recuerdas? - murmuro sin levantar la vista del capote - más porque todos vieron a Kaho salir acompañada de Touya.  
-Sí, tarde mucho en hablarle...y más a Kaho...te lo tomaste con... - Tomoyo se detuvo - entonces...no fue cierto  
Eriol nego con la cabeza. Sin embargo, elevo la vista y esta parecio perderse en lo lejos.  
-Bailamos recuerdas?  
-Eh...sí - Tomoyo le miro con sorpresa e incredulidad - una hora...hiciste que todos mis pretendientes se molestarán.  
-Sí, disfrute ver sus caras - una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en el rostro del joven. Fue cuando Tomoyo reacciono...  
-Eriol, entonces en serio...  
-Sí - se volvio a mirarla. Sus mirada era totalmente distinta al de su "amigo". Tomoyo noto como Eriol parecía verla como si fuera una mujer.  
-N-No...no puede ser - Tomoyo rapidamente se cubrio el escote que formaba su vestido. Se sentía desnuda con esa mirada - yo..yo lo dije para fastidiarte, jamás para...  
-No juegues con fuego - Eriol se fue acercando. Tomoyo trato de retroceder, pero su espalda choco contra la puerta - porque te puedes quemar...  
Tomoyo sintio el corazón en un puño cuando Eriol se acerco a centímetros de ella. Solo vio como el alargaba una mano antes de cerrar los ojos asustada.  
-Va a besarme! - penso frenetica - va a decirme que deje a Misashi!!

Sin embargo...

Sin embargo nada de eso paso. Solamente sintio la mano de él sobre su mejilla y como le veía con cariño...y tristeza.  
-Me has gustado desde hace tiempo. Justamente cuando me sonreíste en esa despedida que tuve con ustedes antes de regresar a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, mi amor por Kaho era aun más fuerte - la mano de Eriol froto suavemente la mejilla - pense que este sentimiento de niños moriría...pero jamás sucedio. En tu cumpleaños te veías preciosa...  
Tomoyo sintio que el alma se le iba a los pies. No solo las palabras de él la tenían así, sino el contacto en la mejilla.  
-Y cuando baile contigo, fue increíble. Tu risa, tus comentarios, todo...y claro, el escote que mostrabas era formidable, como ahora.  
Tomoyo hizo una mueca de molestía. Vaya forma de arruinar un momento.  
-Lo siento - el sonrio felinamente - mis hormonas...eres perfecta. Fue cuando me dí cuenta de que tenía que terminar con Kaho. Te...quería a tí...  
-Eriol...  
-Pero cuando ocurrio eso y te ví de la mano de ese...sujeto...supe que te había perdido.  
-Que?? - Tomoyo le miro con sorpresa - porque??  
-Te conozco Daidoji - el uso del apellido por parte de él había sido como un pinchazo - eres alguien fiel a lo que quieres y deseas. Jamás...estarías con alguien como yo.  
Una mano surco el aire y se incrusto fuertemente en la mejilla derecha de Eriol. Este retrocedio sorprendido mientras miraba a Tomoyo. Estaba furiosa.  
-Me conoces?? - una vena parecio formarse arriba de su ceja - solo porque crees que me conoces decidiste no hacer nada?  
-Pero...  
-Sí, tienes razón - le miro con frialdad y furia contenida - jamás me hubiera quedado contigo...porque eres un cobarde!  
-¿Que?  
-Sí! Eres un cobarde porque jamás hiciste el intento conmigo! - las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ella - si era tan perfecta para tí, debiste hacer al menos el intento! No conformarte con tus conclusiones estupidas! Yo...tu... - Tomoyo se acerco con la mano en alto y le propino otra bofetada - me gustabas!  
Eriol no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Tomoyo, sollozando, entro al coche.  
-Llevame a la boda...  
-Pero...  
-Llevame a la maldita boda! Te voy a demostrar que tanta razón tenías!  
Eriol trato de acercarse, pero Tomoyo cerro la puerta de un portazo.  
Eriol dio un paso atrás, aturdido por las bofetadas y por la declaración. Entonces en un momento de irracionalidad, comenzo a tirar de la manija de la portezuela y a golpear el vidrio.  
-Tomoyo!  
La chica no contesto, simplemente señalo el asiento del conductor. Eriol nego con la cabeza. Entonces Tomoyo saco su celular e hizo el ademán de marcar.  
El joven iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad: la había perdido definitivamente.

-Al fin! - Sakura vio como el Mercedes se acercaba a gran velocidad al frente de la Catedral. Sin embargo, la joven dejo de sonreír cuando vio bajar a su amiga. Tomoyo parecía desencajada, como si estuviera asistiendo a un funeral, en lugar de su boda.  
-Entonces si hablaron - penso Syaoran al verla. Sakura reacciono mejor y se acerco con un gesto alegre.  
-Tomoyo, pense que no vendrías.  
-Vamos Sakura - le dijo fríamente - tengo que casarme.  
-Pero...  
-Ya dije. No quiero hacer esperar más a mi prometido.  
Sakura iba a repelar, pero Syaoran le puso una mano en el hombro, negando. Ella termino por asentir levemente.  
-Vamos, te dare una "mano" rápida. Las lágrimas negras no combinan con el vestido blanco.  
Tomoyo hizo una mueca, pero suspiro y siguio a su amiga. Syaoran se volvio hacia el Mercedes. El conductor seguía allí, aferrado al volante...con un aura de impotencia que parecía cubrirlo todo.  
-Te lo dije no? - murmuro Syaoran - te lo dije.  
Se dio la vuelta y se alejo rumbo a la entrada. Como si Eriol, le hubiera oído, se derrumbo sobre el volante, golpeandose la cabeza.

La marcha nupcial comenzo a retumbar por toda la catedral. En la entrada principal, se encontraba Tomoyo, ya maquillada nuevamente, con Sakura y Meiling detrás de ellas.  
Sin embargo, por el gesto de la novia, parecía ser el día más triste de su vida.  
-Es como si fueramos a un funeral - murmuro Meiling por lo bajo. Tomoyo parecio escuchar, pero no hizo ningún movimiento al respecto.  
-Bueno, solo esperamos que Masashi se coloque en su sitio y comienza - sonrio Sakura tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Sin embargo, luego de 5 minutos, donde la marcha nupcial se repitio varias veces, no había llegado el aviso.  
-Que estará pasando?? Algun problema con el sacerdote?  
Tomoyo enarco una ceja, pero antes de que dijera algo, Touya aparecio. Su gesto, pese a ser siempre serio, lo decía todo.  
-Que paso? - Tomoyo se acerco  
-No encontramos al novio - murmuro con sequedad - pero si hallamos esto.  
Entonces extendio una carta que decía en letras grandes: lo siento. Tomoyo simplemente se derrumbo y cayo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro...

-Así que el tipo se arrepentio no?  
Syaoran asintio mientras Yamasaki se servía un poco de champagne.  
-Sí. Dijo que no estaba seguro de tener un compromiso ahora...  
-Seguro fue por la despedida de soltero de Eriol. Digo, si a mi me hubiera bailado una chica como la que estuvo con él, hasta yo no me hubiera casado.  
-Que no te oíga Chiharu - sonrio el castaño. Entonces miro a su alrededor. Los invitados a la fallida boda, bailaban, comían y se divertían - no me parece buena idea tener la fiesta. Digo, era para conmemorar la boda...y esto...  
-Tranquilo. Digo, la boda no se realizo, pero la fiesta es la fiesta. Aparte, sirvio para volver a vernos.  
-Eso no lo niego. Sakura tuvo una buena idea al continuar con esto, pese al chasco - Syaoran tomo la botella y comenzo a servirse.  
-No lo niego, y donde esta Daidoji??  
-Por allí, hablando con los invitados. Estuvo llorando un buen rato, pero creo lo asimilo bastante bien...  
-¿Y Hiragisawa?  
Syaoran dejo de servirse y dejo la botella a un lado.  
-Ni idea - suspiro mientras agitaba la copa - luego de que dejo a Tomoyo, se fue...  
-Entonces si estaba enamorado de ella?  
-Tan rápido corren los rumores?  
-Amigo, no estuviste en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Daidoji? Cuando bailaban, parecían una pareja de casados!  
-Lo sé... - Syaoran dio un trago largo a su copa.  
-Syaoran! - Meiling aparecio - ven, vamos a bailar!  
-Pero...? - el chico parpadeo mientras la chica lo jalaba del brazo - Meiling...  
-Anda, Kinomoto ya te presto, así que ni modo!  
-Me presto? Como?? Hey! - el castaño no tuvo tiempo de replicar mientras era llevado a la pista ante las risas de Yamasaki.

Tomoyo tomo asiento por fin. Había pasado dos horas saludando y hablando con casí todos los invitados. Le había servido de distracción luego de lo que había pasado.  
Curiosamente, pese a la estupidez que había cometido su ex prometido, porque si lo volvía a ver lo mataría, y luego de haber llorado por algunas horas, se sentía bastante tranquila.  
En realidad se alegraba...sí, se alegraba de no haberse casado.  
-Estupido Eriol - suspiro mientras se reclinaba en el asiento dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás - jamás te equivocas.  
Sintio molestia y decepción por un momento. Si Eriol hubiera intentado algo, las cosas serían muy distintas. Estarían juntos, tendrían un noviazgo. Inclusive, esta hubiera sido su boda.  
¿Boda? Sí, así es...boda.  
Tomoyo sonrio ante la revelación. El estupido también había acertado con eso: estaba enamorada de él.  
Sintio molestía. No podía negar que las suposiciones de Eriol estuvieran correctas. Ella no hubiera aceptado nada si no hubiera caído en la situación que estaba ahora. Solo en el límite de las cosas, las personas realmente valoran lo que tienen.  
-Pero aun así, fuiste un cobarde - penso con resignación.  
-Señorita Daidoji - una de las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo aparecio con un celular en la mano - tiene una llamada.  
-Gracias - suspiro la joven mientras tomaba el aparato - bueno?  
-Debo felicitar a la señora por su reciente matrimonio?  
-Eriol! - la chica casí grito - donde diablos estas???  
-Camino a cierto lugar para liberarme de todo esto.  
-Inclusive de mí?  
-Vamos Tomoyo, no seas dramática, tienes un flamante esposo y...  
-No tengo esposo, Misashi no se presento.  
-Ah... - solo se alcanzo a escuchar. Pasaron varios segundos - lo siento.  
-En realidad no lo lamentas, tu querías que pasará! - Tomoyo estaba molesta por todo. Quería discutir con alguien y que mejor que con él.  
Sin embargo, una carcajada hizo que ella se desconcertara.  
-Sí, me alegro realmente que ese idiota se halla arrepentido.  
-Ajah, entonces te alegrás de haberme arruinado la vida?  
-Tomoyo, no arruine tu vida. Ibas a casarte con alguien que no querías.  
-Como sabes que no lo quería? - Tomoyo sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero si le daba la razón, se pondría insoportable.  
-Porque si fueras tú, estarías ahora buscandolo o estarías diciendo lo imbecil que fue el noviete, no discutiendo conmigo si tengo la razón...como siempre.  
Tomoyo apreto el puño contra el vestido que traía en lugar del blanco de novia. Casí podía imaginarselo con su sonrisa felina de prepotencia.  
Sin embargo, se sorprendio al escucharlo suspirar y hablar en voz triste.  
-Yo no quería que sufrieras, menos que pasarás por esto. Es terrible cuando uno esta confundido.  
-Pero tu no te querías casar.  
-No y sí...  
-Como??  
-Con Kaho no tenía planes, contigo lo pense...  
Tomoyo sonrio enternecida.  
-Gracias...  
-De nada preciosa - se escucho una risita  
-Lástima que vas camino a Londres, no?  
-Eh...sí, será un largo viaje, pero las razones por las cuales me quedaba ya se acabaron.  
Tomoyo sintio un pinchazo en el pecho. Entonces ella no era una razón tan importante.  
-Sí, tenía que estropear tu boda de alguna manera.  
-Como??  
-Tomoyo...porque crees que lleve a tu noviete a la despedida de soltero?  
-Que! Eres un fresco! Querías tentarlo con alguna chica!  
-Claro! Cuando ví a Misashi, note que no estaba tan seguro. Solo tenía que ponerlo a modo para que se diera cuenta.  
-Estas idiota??? Arruinaste mi boda por eso!  
-Oye, lo hubiera hecho si gritaba a media ceremonia: me gustas Tomoyo, no te cases por favor! Solo fuí más sutil.  
Se hizo un momento de silencio donde Tomoyo trato de digerir estas últimas palabras.  
-Tomoyo??  
-Eriol, me dijiste que te gusto?  
-Bueno...sí...tenía que decirlo - el chico sonaba nervioso - aunque tal vez no sea el mejor momento.  
-No - ella sonrio nuevamente - a mi me parecio muy tierno.  
-Tomoyo...me harás sonrojarme.  
-Jeje, eso tendría que verlo.  
Tomoyo sonrio feliz. En realidad si se había esforzado por ella, a su manera muy particular y enferma, pero lo había hecho.  
-Lástima que tu no me puedas ver, yo a tí sí.  
-En serio señor gran mago Clow? Demuestralo.  
-Para empezar, tienes un hermoso vestido negro con ese escote que me encanta!  
-Bueeeno - Tomoyo se miro - sí, tengo ese tipo de vestido, pero seguro lo dedujiste porque siempre ando con este escote.  
-Aparte, pero también recogiste tu cabello, lo cual resalta tus hombros y cuello.  
-Claro, claro. Es porque me parecía incomodo el peinado largo para la boda - rio Tomoyo.  
-Así es, aparte ahora estas cruzada de piernas y tienes apoyada tu mano derecha en una mesa con manten blanco.  
La risa de Tomoyo se detuvo.  
-Como rayos sabes que...?  
-Y ahora mismo la banda de la boda estará por tocar una de mis canciones preferidas.

_ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi yo kesenai kako mo seoi atte ikou ikiru koto wo nage dasanai de_

_tsunaida kimi no te wo_

_itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana usurete iku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kesaretatte kimi wo mitsuke dasu_

_ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro_

_sabikitta hito no you ni_

_kasanari au dake ga munashikute hitori de ikite ikerutte itta arifureta yasashisa kotobajya ima wa mou todokanai hodo ni kimi wa uzukidasu_

_tsunai da kimi no te wa nanigenai yasashisa wo motome Do you remember itami wo shiru koto de hito ni yasashiku nareru kara Drive your Life_

_ienai itami kanashimi de kizu tsuita kimi mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de mienai mirai ni okoru koto subete ni imi ga aru kara ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru daro_

_How can I see the meaning of life kieteku you're the only. . . _

_kowarenai you ni to hanarete iku kimi mou waraenai nante hito girai nante kotoba sou iwanai de ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte subete ni imi ga aru kara kesenai kako mo seoi attekou ikiru koto wo nagedasanai de_

_You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life? You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . modoranai kedo_

_hizunda kioku no you na toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara_

Tomoyo se levanto de golpe al escuchar la melodía.  
-Como sabías que iban a tocar eso??  
-Soy el gran mago Clow. Supongo ahora estas parada, mirando a todos lados  
-Eriol, no es gracioso - Tomoyo comenzo a andar entre las mesas - como sabes que esta pasando??  
-Tu cara lo dice todo. Estas confundida, desconcertada. Adoro ese gesto en una chica, más cuando estas a punto de besarla...ah, te pusiste roja, jejeje.  
Tomoyo hizo una mueca de molestía mientras efectivamente, sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.  
-Aunque semejante belleza no debería estar sola, algun buen caballero buenmozo debería invitarla a bailar. Quizás tu príncipe azul se halla ido, pero siempre hay un repuesto, que también le va bien el azul!  
-Eriol, donde demonios...  
-Solo da vuelta y avanza 2 metros  
Tomoyo se dio la vuelta y apenas avanzaba, cuando vio a un apuesto joven de lentes, sonreírle con un celular en la mano.  
-Ahora - Eriol mostro su gesto gatuno describiendo el movimiento de Tomoyo - caminarás hacía mí, con ese "sexy" gesto de molestia y sorpresa. El vestido negro se agitará un poco por la fuerza de tus pasos. Uh, realmente luces molesta...pero tan radiante y bella...  
-Hiragisawa! - Tomoyo apreto el celular contra su oído mientras veía al granuja comodamente sentado y sonriendole - tú...  
-Sí, te mentí - Eriol siguio hablando por el celular sin dejar de mirarla - pero es mejor una mentira así que decirte que no te quiero.  
-Entonces...  
-Entonces el repuesto de caballero, que es un mago con grandes poderes y mucho tiempo en las manos, tomará a la dama en este momento y la conducirá a la pista de baile.  
-No me digás... - Tomoyo sonrio un poco impresionada por la "maniobra" - y luego?  
-Y luego bailarán toda la noche, hasta que nos duelan los pies o la banda se canse. En ese entonces, este loco te pedirá noviazgo.  
Tomoyo parecio pensarselo un momento y colgo el celular.  
-Y que esperamos?? Quiero que llegue ese momento y que mejor forma que pasarlo bailando...como aquella vez.  
-Excelente, pero si me permites, ire a buscar a esa dama en cuestión.  
Pero antes de que Eriol hiciera un movimiento, Tomoyo se lanzo a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron. Eriol inclino la cabeza con un gesto infantil y sonrio.  
-Adoro esta emancipación femenina...a propósito, tendrás ese atuendo sexy de la luna de miel, espero no lo hallas tirado  
Tomoyo solo rio, pero rapidamente le tiro una bofetada.  
-La tercera del día - suspiro sujetandose la cara - supongo recibire muchas.  
-Oh sí corazón, bastantes - le guiño el ojo mientras lo sujetaba de la mano y lo guiaba a la pista donde Sakura y Syaoran los esperaban.  
-Tu lo sabías no? - Sakura noto la escena mientras bailaba con su novio. Syaoran se encogio de hombros.  
-Ser hombre no es tan malo - le guiño el ojo mientras Eriol y Tomoyo comenzaban a bailar.

FIN

Notas finales.

Se que había prometido esta historia desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero simplemente no encontraba una "idea" o un guión lo bastante original para escribir. Se que hubiera sido más sencillo uno convencional, donde Tomoyo y Eriol se conocen desde niños, y se encuentran de adultos, pero me habría aburrido. La misma trama es lo que me motiva a escribir cada lócura.  
Cosa aparte, este fic me ayudo en parte a sobrellevar la actual situación emocional que tengo y recordar que el amor no es tan malo como uno cree.  
Como siempre, lo típico en mis historias: me gusta un equilibrio entre los personajes, donde el hombre aporte, pero también en la misma manera, en especial como Eriol parece adivinar lo que piensa Tomoyo, pero ella misma no se queda atrás al ponerlo en jaque en varias situaciones, es decir, estan en la misma sintonía. Es divertido cuando una chica te sigue una broma o sabe el tono de una conversación, aquí lo refleje muchísimo en la protagonista.  
Las canciones que use fueron tres: "Speed of Sound" de Coldplay, "I knew i love you" de Savage Garden y claro, la rockera del final, "D-tecnolife" de UVERworld.  
Antes que nada, agradezco a todas las chicas que dejaron posts en mis dos fics anteriores de Tomoyo-Eriol. Disculpen no haberles contestado, pero sus comentarios y críticas, así apoyos se toman muy en cuenta (y claro, motivan a uno a escribir un fic de este tipo).  
Nos vemos en un próximo fanfic.


End file.
